105949-the-nexus-report-85-pvp-class-changes-part-ii
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- We use something new every week to gather questions for the livestream; Facebook, Twitter, Reddit, and Twitch chat. We do not use the forums because I can only load a few comments per page which makes it difficult to proofread questions, listen to the conversation, host the show, and remember which pages I've visited. It's no slight against the forums, it's out of convenience to me while hosting. I do care about our forums which is why I posted here in the first place so that if you had a question about Classes, you'd have a shot at getting it answered. | |} ---- Wait wait..let me get this straight. Rather than using the perfectly good forums you have set up here, you're sending us to a outside community site to ask questions? Seriously? And you wonder why people scoff at your "The Devs are listening" motto? How many times have people said they want to use YOUR site for their news, info from devs, et al. not some other social media site like Twitter, Facebook and so forth? If you're really listening, sit up and take notice there's a website out there called "wildstar-online.com" and it can be used for more than the very little marketing you've put on the front page. And if the forums aren't "your place" for doing this as you mentioned above...then get your code monkeys to MAKE something for the website. I do not use Twitter, nor Facebook, nor social media. It's already been shown these things are a affront to a person's privacy. Why should I attempt a discourse with the Devs of the game I like so much in a place I absolutely loathe? Why should I compromise my privacy to do so? If the forums aren't a good place for your Q&A stuff.... ...make them a good place to be. It's like using someone else's couch to sleep on cause yours is too narrow. Solution? GET ANOTHER COUCH. | |} ---- I have already answered why in the post above. To provide feedback on your point: Restructuring the forums is not as easy as purchasing a new couch. Even buying a new couch isn't that easy. Do you have a truck to move it? What if they only have leather couches when you want cloth? How are you going to move the couch into your house if you don't have enough people to lift it? Also, you have to clear out your old couch first which hopefully you do on the same day so you aren't left without a place to sit. :) Hopefully you get my point, but basically - its a long process. Would we love to completely customize our forums? Yes. It's just not feasible at this time other than the few small changes we can make here or there. So yes the "Devs Are Listening", but that doesn't mean we can make every single change the second it is suggested. Also, if you don't have social media, do you have a twitch account? Because you can also submit questions there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- +1 Constructive. | |} ---- ---- You can always watch it when you get home on twitch, or roughly a day later on youtube. | |} ---- I can read faster then a watching a vid is why. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Any chance you can get the lead pvp developer (or any pvp developer) for the next broadcast on thursday so that they can address the numerous serious issues the pvp community has at the moment? If we know in advance that he will be on we can take the time leading up to the broadcast to compile a list of questions for him on the forum where you won't have to go looking for it during the broadcast. | |} ---- ---- Then please consider using forums for something not so time intensive. Like a focused Dev QA, or a "Help us plan our PAX Panel" kind of thing. | |} ---- Fair enough. I just hope we don't get something like what blizzard is doing now. Now if only I could remember my twitch user name. | |} ---- This almost sounds good mate, almost. Here's the thing tho'.... You have a main website where news about the game can be put. The news isn't there tho'..it's on Reddit, Twitter, elsewhere. Instead of tweeting how about putting it on the website's main page? You HAVE a News heading..with some stuff about the Drops. That's it. Why not downtime notices, updates on hotfixes, etc? We're not even talking about player to Dev discourse, just notices. As for the forums..if player questions and a discourse just won't work on the forums, that's fine. Put in a livechat or a page-to chat option on the front page or etc. Doesn't have to be the forums, just has to not be some ridiculous social media site. The options are literally endless here, within reason of course. The point in this is that it doesn't have to be the forums specifically. It just needs to be Wildstar, not Twitter, Reddit, Facebook, etc. I want to go to Wildstar-Online for my Wildstar news and updates that's all. And I'm honestly not sure why it's a issue. Gonna PM you with a bit of extra info to help things here. | |} ----